


My Brother's Little Red Book

by 0neType, Germindis



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Incest, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Watersports, people keep asking me about incest, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/pseuds/0neType, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis
Summary: Sans was always careful to make sure his brother didn't see him in heat, so it's particularly awkward when, this time, Papyrus sees everything. Good thing Papyrus is prepared to take care of him no matter what the trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to tell you.

As embarrassing as it was for Papyrus to comment on Sans’s heat at all, Sans could now admit that his brother had been right all along when he kept telling Sans to keep track of the cycle with a calendar.

Why should Papyrus even know something like that. He’d been lucky enough to not have to deal with heats. But then, Papyrus was knowledgeable in a lot of areas, and always seemed to come up with clever, organized solutions. Just one of the many reasons he was such an impressive monster.

More to the point, not listening to Papyrus’s advice in this case had lead to Sans having no idea when his next heat would start—only the forbidding certainty that it would be sometime soon. It was like seeing dark clouds gather in the distance, not knowing the wind speed and how quickly they would bring the storm upon him.

If the ‘storm’ was being irrepressibly, unbearably horny.

So while Papyrus chose the tape for their weekly movie night with a grand flourish, Sans couldn’t even pay attention to the title as his leg jiggled on the couch and he stared at an ugly dark spot in the popcorn ceiling, thinking about when he’d start being in danger of stinking up the place and how many snacks he needed to hoard in his bedroom while he locked himself away to suffer his heat alone.

“Pay attention, brother,” Papyrus said as he took his place on the couch next to him, “this movie was quite popular when it first came out, I hear. It would be beneficial to study it closely.”

His brother shifted in place as he settled, fishing the remote out from where it had fallen between the cushions. In doing so, he leaned into Sans’s side. Once he had the remote in hand and pressed play, he didn’t move back into his original spot, ending up pressed close against Sans.

Sans didn’t like to disappoint the Boss even on the more inane things he insisted on, but this one could probably slide. He let the movie shift out of focus as he mulled over all the things he would have to make sure were done before he barricaded himself in his room for the cycle. A sudden embarrassing thought that his heat could start as soon as tonight, while Papyrus was leaning against him...that his brother would _smell_ it...

Sans subtly scooted himself down the cushion, away from contact with his brother. If he started to feel hot, he’d have to just call it early for the night and excuse himself. Papyrus hadn’t seen him during his heat yet, and he wasn’t about to let that happen.

...this side of the couch wasn’t as cozy, though.

His brother most definitely took notice as Sans backed away from him, his eyelights darting away from the screen and at the new position Sans had made for himself. There was a slight tightening of his expression at that, probably displeased with how Sans’s fidgeting was distracting him from the movie. He didn’t say anything though, instead letting his arm fall back and rest against the back of the couch and redirecting his gaze to the screen again.

The opening scenes of the movie passed without much of anything, though Sans could see Papyrus repeatedly looking his way. He wasn’t sure if his brother was waiting for him to pass some sort of remark on what they were watching but it made the atmosphere shift from what should have been the usual movie night to something tenser. So, when Papyrus cleared his throat, the noise seemed almost too loud in the wordless silence between them.

“It’s interesting how the protagonists have known each other for years but don’t yet realise that they’re meant for each other, isn’t it?” He said, looking back at Sans expectantly.

Sans looked at the screen and tried to glean something from all he’d missed.

“It’s...interesting that they’re both blonde humans, I’ve heard that’s a pretty rare subspecies.” Sans snorted. “Makes ‘em look related.”

His brother frowned, looking displeased with the answer he’d gotten. He shifted in his seat, readjusting himself until he was leaning forward with both elbows resting against his femurs.

“Skeletons are a rare subspecies as well,” he mumbled, “perhaps we have more in common with them than is immediately apparent.”

With that said, Papyrus descended into a moody silence, somehow making the room feel even tenser than before. It was an uncomfortable handful of minutes before his brother gave a small sigh and relaxed his posture again, leaning back against the couch. His face still had his ever-present scowl on it but he didn’t seem as upset as he had moments ago.

The movie continued on in a predictable pattern, extremely different from the usual sort of films Papyrus tended to prefer. There was a distinct lack of on-screen battles and almost no car chases at all. He wasn’t sure the singular scene they were watching with the male lead getting in a taxi to follow after his love interest really counted either.

“This is quite a powerful part,” his brother commented as the taxi on screen flew down the street, “shows you that even though the leads may argue a lot, they really do care for each other.”

Papyrus was really serious about making Sans pay attention, wasn’t he? Sans tried to think up another answer while he wondered if he was actually starting to smell, or if he was being paranoid and it was just the sock still sitting in the corner.

“Yeah, that one...seems to care about the other one more than they hate airports,” Sans observed as the lead bowled through human security to shout to the love interest.

“That’s what good relationships are founded on. Affection for each other and forgiveness for minor grievances. The...the humans clearly love each other very much.”

“Sure, I mean, when you put it like that you could be talking about a lot of kinds of relationships.” Sans tried to surreptitiously sniff his jacket.

“If I was talking about relationships other than the romantic types, I would’ve said as much.” Papyrus snapped, seeming irrationally irritated by Sans’s innocuous observation.

Affection and forgiveness for minor grievances, though, Sans was fairly certain that described the two of them. It was possible a disarming statement like that could’ve baffled Papyrus out of annoyance, but...saying something like that out loud to his brother when he might be coming into heat felt like the height of awkwardness. Sans just shifted uncomfortably, trying to focus on the ending of the movie so he could answer whatever other quiz questions Papyrus was going to shoot at him.

The finale was just as easy to anticipate as the rest of the film had been. The humans had a tearful reunion with a frankly extraneous amount of sloppy kissing, and they returned home together, hand-in-hand. A quick look Papyrus’s way gave no insight as to how his brother was feeling about the display, and it didn’t seem like he was about to interrupt with yet another strange observation about the proceedings. He did, however, seem to perk up when the movie cut to an epilogue at the end, showing the couple enjoying their very first anniversary together.

They were dolled up and in an expensive looking restaurant, smiling and laughing with each other. There was an absurd amount of food on the table in front of them, far too much for the two small, wan creatures that they were. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they proclaimed their everlasting love for each other. The whole thing was very saccharine and kind of… boring as a whole.

Papyrus seemed entranced though, his eyelights never looking away for even a moment. It was only when the credits finally rolled that his brother’s intense focus seemed interrupted, and he picked up the remote with a considering look. It wasn’t obvious what he was debating, but he flicked the VCR off and stood up to do the same for the TV.

As he did so, he spoke: “It seems about time for dinner now. We should wash up.”

That sounded like a hint. Sans trudged to the bathroom, but he took another whiff of his sleeve partway there. Had Papyrus smelled something? Sans didn’t feel hot yet. After a slightly extended version of his usual ablutions, more out of paranoia than anything, Sans entered the kitchen.

And took one step back.

Papyrus had gone a bit beyond his usual exuberance. That movie must have really been an inspiration to him, because there was a meal good for at least five monsters spread on the table, and even though the ingredients weren’t as fancy, it was clear that some of it had been arranged to look like the movie. Without access to cocktail shrimp, Papyrus had filled two glasses full of ketchup and arranged curved peppers hanging around the rims.

“You uh, expecting guests tonight, Boss?”

“No?” Papyrus said, the quip going completely over his head, “it’s just the two of us. As per usual.”

His brother was still standing, putting napkins by their plates. After that, he turned around and picked up a candelabra that Sans had never seen before and placed it at the center of their table. He lit the candles on it and took his seat, all in one smooth motion.

“Take a seat, brother.”

Sans did so hesitantly, wondering how many leftovers they’d end up with. But then, it did seem promising for the hoarding he’d need for his little heat getaway. He raised one of the ketchup glasses in a toast similar to the one in the final scene of the movie.

“Cheers?”

Papyrus’s frown actually relaxed fractionally at that, so Sans must’ve been doing something right. His brother picked up his own glass, though this one seemed to simply be filled with water, and copied the motion, “Cheers.”

He reached out with his glass to clink together with Sans’s, his long arms easily making it over the food laid out in front of them. Papyrus pulled back with a smile before raising the glass back up to his mouth and taking a sip, still watching Sans from across the table. It was vaguely disconcerting the way he kept looking, actually. Like he was waiting for something to happen.

“So, Sans,” Papyrus started as he put his drink back down on the table, “How was your day?”

“Uh...” Papyrus had been there for at least half of it. “Watched a movie with my bro, learned about the similarities between humans and skeletons.” Sans lapped up a row of peppers like salt from a martini glass and took a swig of ketchup to wash them down. He gave a cough a second later. Either he was getting less tolerant, or these were hotter than he remembered.

There was that frown again. “I’m serious, Sans.”

Papyrus reached for another napkin and pushed it Sans’s way as he coughed, watching him with concern. He poured another glass of water out too, holding it out towards him with a pointed look. “We hardly ever just...talk.”

Sans tipped the water into the ketchup to dilute it a little, taking another drink.

“Oh...yeah?”

“ _‘Y_ _eah’_ ,” His brother parroted back at him, features scrunched up in disgust at the display. Though, even through the annoyance, there was something hesitant in his tone before he continued, “How...how have you been feeling lately?”

Sans hacked, some ketchup dribbling down his chin that he quickly wiped over with the napkin. Papyrus wasn’t a big fan of seeing his food from Sans twice.

“I’m...feeling...”

Sans’s first inclination would be to turn it into a joke, but that wasn’t getting a great reception tonight. But as for an honest answer, Sans wasn’t sure he had one.

“I’m feeling...grateful for your extra cooking lessons?”

Papyrus blinked at him, “You… haven’t even touched anything but the ketchup.”

Sans looked down at the spread, feeling confused. Papyrus was the one acting weird, wasn’t he? Had he ever asked Sans to tell him how he was feeling? How were you supposed to answer?

“It looks good? I don’t...I was getting to it.”

Sans’s foot tapped as he nervously went for another dish, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t hold still. The smell of the food almost seemed to grow stronger.

His brother opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again as Sans reached out to select another item to eat. He seemed uncomfortable somehow, which was almost reassuring considering how awkward the conversation so far had been. Still, it was unlike him to have something to say and choose not to say it. Papyrus had always been the type to act before really thinking it all the way through.

The meal progressed silently, both of them filling their plates. Papyrus continued to look distracted as he ate, to the point where he held up a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth and promptly forgot to actually put it in before bringing the spoon back down for more. His brother only noticed when his spoonful was suddenly heaped, and he stared at it for a moment before putting the spoon down again with a sigh.

“Sans.” Papyrus folded his arms and held his gaze, “When do you think you’ll next be free?”

Something about the question was getting Sans to sweat. Or maybe it was the food. Sans almost brought a hand up to fan himself.

“I dunno but, Boss, did you put like...a lot of spice in dinner this time?”

His brother looked affronted. “What? I assure you that I’ve made no changes to my usual recipes. Perfection cannot be improved upon, brother.”

“That’s...yeah, you’re right, Boss.” Sans squirmed a little in his seat in discomfort. “I dunno, I’m just—”

Oh fuck.

Sans stood up in his seat abruptly.

“Sorry Boss, dinner’s really good but I guess I’m not, uh, feeling too great tonight. I’m just gonna—”

Before his brother could respond, Sans shot out of the room, only to make a U-turn and peek shyly into the kitchen again.

“....mind if I take a bunch of this to my room?”

Papyrus stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open. Sans’s request startled him out of it though, and he looked out at the food in front of him before glancing back up at Sans. His brother dragged a hand down his face, looking incredibly tired.

“Go ahead.” He said, flat.

Sans used the tablecloth to wrap up a sizeable portion in one go, sharply feeling Papyrus’s obvious disappointment despite his urgency to get to his room and hole up. Papyrus really had made a lot, and just for the two of them. For him and Sans. Feeling like a bit of a heel, Sans reached for something someone in that cheeseball movie his brother liked so much might do to smooth things out.

“Thanks Boss,” he grinned before planting a quick peck on Papyrus’s cheek. He teleported out of the room and into his before he could see Papyrus’s reaction to that, already feeling a tight embarrassment bloom in his soul. When he landed on his dirty mattress, he had a thought that he really, really shouldn’t have mixed the beginning of his heat with a sweet familial gesture, because his face was burning and tingling in a very disturbing way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have yellings, they may be directed here here and here:
> 
> 0netype ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType)|[Tumblr](http://0netype.tumblr.com/))   
>  McLeech ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis)|[Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of fic do you think you're going to get from the two of us.

 

“Y’know what I really want?”

“To finally order a drink?” Grillby grumbled.

Sans waved a hand dismissively, his arm already getting the counter smeared. He was dripping, his heat soaking through his clothes as the magic in his body reacted to the lack of relief.

He didn’t even have the excuse of alcohol in his system for his behavior, going out to the bar like this. He’d just had to break the cycle somehow, do something different than sprain his wrist masturbating through the fifth or sixth time loop that had occurred during this heat. It felt like movie night with Papyrus had been ages ago, despite this latest reset making it so that it was only last night that they'd sat down for dinner together.

Maybe it was his heat at fault for heightening his needs so intensely that he wasn’t able to control himself in public, but there was a bit of nihilism in there too. If this was all just going to loop again, what did it matter if one of those times he gave into some perverse desires? No one would remember this tomorrow. If they ever got to tomorrow.

Filled with daring at that idea, Sans braced his hands on the counter to raise his skull closer to Grillby’s height.

“I want someone to throw me down to the floor and fuck me into oblivion.”

Grillby’s mouth fell open a little, but he didn’t appear to have any response forthcoming for that. That was alright. He could just listen.

“You seein’ this?” Sans shook his wet sleeve. “Whole room can probably smell me. I’m horny as fuck.”

A monster that had been sitting on the stool next to him got up and awkwardly moved to a booth. Sans could physically feel stares from behind him. Good, let them listen, too.

“I’d probably let anybody fuck me right now. Hell, I _want_ someone to use me, order me around, call me a dirty whore and pump me fulla cum. I’m soaking through my shorts just _thinking_ about it.”

Grillby looked to the side like he was searching for an escape route. Sans snorted, turning to the barfly at his left, a fish monster slumped onto the counter.

“Y’know what I’m saying?”

The fish monster took a moment, but slowly its fin raised its glass.

“Ha, amen.” It took a drink, sloshing some. “Always had a thing for watersports, no one to try it with.”

Sans slammed his palms on the counter.

“ _Do I ever._ ” Sans almost felt drunk himself as he got caught up in imaginings of things he’d never voiced before. “Getting pissed on sounds good, but y’know, y’know what I’ve really always wanted, was for someone to just—piss right inside me and fill me up with it.”

Sans heard a loud cough and other noises behind him. The fish monster was still a good audience, nodding sagely at the lewd confession. Sans really could feel his pussy heavily leaking arousal into his shorts as he talked.

“And like, hearing them enjoy it while they relieve themself in me...calling me dirty...”

Shit, now Sans was _really_ horny.

Hell, he’d gone this far. He reached his hand down into his shorts and started masturbating himself right there.

“What the fuck,” he heard Grillby whisper. The bartender was apparently still frozen helpless.

And Sans wasn’t getting nearly enough from just his hand, even with the added stimulation of all those eyes on him while he touched himself. He was fucking tired of his goddamn hands.

Sans got up abruptly, setting his crotch against the edge of the barstool and starting to rut into it. There, that was already better. What started as a gentler rocking on the stool quickly became more purposeful, and at some point, his legs slipped into a semi-straddle, and he was fully pushing his pussy against the edge of the stool through his pants.

He was sure he heard whispers and snickering at some point. Why did that have to make it more appealing.

Sans whimpered at the euphoric feeling creeping through his whole body, from giving into his heat, from being watched while he did it, even if they were all laughing at him. He didn’t even notice being approached until there was the firm pressure of a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Sans. It’s time to go home.”

Sans was caught somewhere between abject horror, and the need to keep humping the stool, and ended up slipping and upending the whole thing, landing on his ass. A messy little puddle on the floor, Sans heard his own voice come out a pitch or two higher than normal.

“Hi Boss.”

Apparently Papyrus’s jaw had dropped open when Sans fell, because he had to snap it shut again and straighten his spine as he put out a hand to help him up. “Honestly, brother.”

“Fuck, h—” How long had he been there. _How long had he been there._ Sans’s mouth snapped shut too, an ugly, nervous giggle trapped behind his jaw. Without taking Papyrus’s hand, he sprang up, brushing off his front. If only he could brush off the fucking mortifying stain of arousal on the crotch of his pants.

“I’m. Off to Grillby’s, seeya later!” Sans blurted, heading for the door like he could reverse reality into its mirror image.

Unfortunately, Papyrus didn’t follow their usual protocol for awkward encounters. Instead of leaving Sans be and pretending that none of this had just happened, his brother walked smoothly up behind him until they were shoulder to shoulder. “For one, you’re already at Grillby’s. Two, no more outside excursions. We should head home. Together.”

What could Sans even say to that? Papyrus was right on all counts. Sans hung his head, trying to hide his face and not see anyone else’s reactions.

“Uh...yeah. Yeah...”

Even walking reminded Sans of his needs, and now was especially not the time. The thought that this might still be erased and written over was barely comforting when Sans was pretty sure he wouldn’t forget the utterly humiliating feeling of being lead home by his brother while his pussy ached with each step.

 

Sans squirmed at the doorway. He’d been so close to cupping his hands over his crotch so many times on the walk back, and that instinct came in again now, but what would it even accomplish. Papyrus knew what he was going through, and he’d seen plenty of evidence of it. Sans would never be able to look him in the eye again. Sans was pretty sure he’d discovered a new meaning for the phrase ‘walk of shame.’

Papyrus, for his part, didn’t look Sans’s way until the door was closed and he had walked all the way back to the couch. He stood with his back to Sans for a moment, fidgeting in place as if debating something, before he finally turned around and gave him an unreadable look. At the very least, his brother did him a favour by keeping his gaze focused on Sans’s face, almost pointedly avoiding looking down at what he already knew was there.

“What happened, Sans?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sans balked at the idea of being any more explicit than what Papyrus had been unfortunate enough to see.

“You already...I don’t, I don’t know what to tell you…” He hunched his shoulders. “You really wanna talk about this...? I’d rather just forget it happened, and I was kinda hoping you’d...”

“No, I didn’t mean—” His brother shifted uneasily in place, breaking eye contact as a slight redness cast over his cheekbones, “Obviously I don’t need a recap of everything, I just...”

Papyrus sighed, taking a seat on the couch. He had a considering look on his face as he stared off to the side, jaw clenched tight. When he met Sans’s eyes again, the earlier hint of embarrassment was gone. “I know that this week has been...longer than usual for you. Longer than it should have been for all of us. I guess I’m just wondering what made you think to go to Grillby’s because of it.”

Because he had a kink for exhibitionism? Sans couldn’t say that out loud...anymore. Because he was desperate to get fucked, and might’ve taken it any way he could, was possibly an even worse answer.

“Uh...change of...change of scenery...”

Papyrus stared at him for a moment, unblinking, and Sans got the feeling that he wasn’t entirely convinced. “Right, well, in any case, this...this wasn’t really the way I had planned for things to go but...” There it was again. That flush to his brother’s face. As if he’d been the one to get caught begging to be fucked in public. “...you know I’m here for you, right?”

Wasn’t the way he’d planned things to go? Sans had a sudden ridiculous image of Papyrus being behind the resets the whole time, yanking a magic lever over and over and cackling each time. Wait, what had he said?

“Here for—? Yeah, of...of course, bro, me too...” Sans trailed off, uncertain why now was the time for them to reiterate that. There wasn’t anything Papyrus could have done here, right? Written up a calendar for him, maybe. How embarrassing. Sans was distracted by another insistent throb of his neglected magic, and he even felt his eyes go up in his skull a little from the intensity of that need. This time he couldn’t help clutching his hands between his legs, and he couldn’t fool himself into thinking he was being sneaky or subtle about the motion.

“So, then, if the resets are making it...” His brother’s eyelights flicked downwards before racing back up. Papyrus’s cheekbones darkened further and his hand came up to awkwardly pull at his scarf. “More, uh, difficult to deal with your heat than usual, I...I would be happy to help.”

“What could you do?” Sans blurted out, too confused to think about his words.

“I—” It seemed his confident, extravagantly verbose brother was at a loss of words. In place of them, Papyrus gyrated his hips, thrusting where he sat and moving his arms back and forth.

Sans felt his pussy give another embarrassing gush at the simple movement, but he kept staring at his brother, not able to connect the two ideas in his head.

When it became obvious to Papyrus that there was no response forthcoming to his display, he stopped and straightened, going entirely stiff. “I could fuck you.”

“Wh—” Sans spluttered. “You don’t—ha, good one...bro?” Was it? But something was finally coming together, that weird dinner, the insistence on talking about the couple in the movie, his brother’s odd reactions to everything. The fact that he hadn’t just dragged Sans home from Grillby’s and grumbled at him to wash his clothes. “You don’t...” Sans’s whole mind slowed down. “Are you serious...?”

“I am.” Papyrus confirmed, grim-faced like he was when he spoke to other members of the Guard. “Again, this isn’t how I wanted this to happen. Ideally, we would’ve worked our way up to being intimate, but since dealing with a lengthened heat seems to have worn you out on your own and I’m...more than willing, it, uh. It’s a practical solution.”

Sans’s mouth hung open slightly, lights and stars going off in his head. The horny goblin inside him that made him hump a stool in public insisted that Sans needed it however he could get it, but there was something else taking shape, too. He was overwhelmed by a warmth at Papyrus’s words that had nothing to do with being horny. Papyrus suddenly looked different to him somehow, like he was seeing him in a light he’d never considered before. Like he was meeting him again for the first time.

And god, why was Papyrus’s demonstrated little hip-thrusting motion playing again and again through Sans’s head, making him even wetter. There was really something wrong with him, wasn’t there. Even heat shouldn’t be enough to make him think things like that about his _brother._

“I, uh...” Sans felt his legs weakening. He slid down to the floor in a cross-legged jumble, hands still stuffed between his legs. His brother was really offering to fuck him. Relief was right within reach in a way Sans shouldn’t ever want. Everything about Sans that liked it as dirty as possible lit up at the very thought. “I...yeah, if...if you really...I mean...”

“Yeah?” Papyrus repeated, and it was an uncanny mirror of how he’d copied Sans’s words that night at dinner. Either way, it almost seemed like his brother hadn’t expected to get this far and his sockets went wide with surprise before he controlled his expression again and collected himself. “I’m certain how I feel. I want to do this...but do you?”

His brother fucking him. His brother fucking him. His brother fucking him. The words played over and over, echoing in Sans’s skull until he felt a puddle of arousal seeping underneath him. He crawled over to the couch, sitting up against it and resting his head and arms on the cushion, not confident to get up on his trembling legs just yet.

“I trust you.” Sans looked up into Papyrus’s face. “And if...if you really wanna do that, then yeah, I...I wanna try it.”

“Okay,” Papyrus said, nodding in a manner that suggested it was more for himself than anyone else, “Okay.” He got up to his feet and looked down at where Sans was pressed against the couch. “Let me know if I’m… too rough. Or, if there are any other, uh, unforeseen issues.”

He turned to face Sans more fully and then knelt down. Looking at each other like this, there was no mistaking that set expression on Papyrus’s face, filled with resolve. His eyelights burned bright as he put one hand on Sans’s shoulder and then pushed firmly. As shaky as Sans was, it felt as if it took no effort at all for his brother to pry him away from the couch and then maneuver him until he was on his back on the floor. Even after positioning him, Papyrus’s hands remained, pressed warm and solid over his body.

Sans could practically feel his pupils dilate as he took in Papyrus’s face over him, felt his body over him. Without thinking about it, Sans spread his legs, exposing himself for the first time since getting home. If Papyrus wanted this, that made it okay, right? They could keep a secret. Just give in for a little. It was too tempting, with the Boss taking the lead like this. And the feeling of him on top of him. Sans was actually looking forward to this, wasn’t he?

This time, when Papyrus dragged his gaze downwards, he let it linger. His sockets went hooded as he stared at the way Sans’s legs were spread, hands coming down slowly until they were pressing in underneath his shorts and rubbing absently at his femurs. His brother moved so he was situated just fractionally away from his soaked pussy, then shot a glance back up at Sans. “Is this okay?”

Sans’s voice came out in an odd squeak.

“Ye-ah...”

He shook his head. Why’d he sound so stupid. But his legs were practically vibrating the closer Papyrus got to touching him there, and some bubble of excitement had popped from inside. Sans tried clearing his throat.

“Yes...”

Papyrus watched him for a moment, staring down at Sans with a spark of something intense in his eyelights. Before Sans could think on it too long however, Papyrus was leaning down and pushing his legs back until he was pressed underneath his brother, femurs bent backwards. He could feel Papyrus hard against him and as distracting as that was, it caught him off-guard when his brother clicked his teeth against Sans’s. The motion sent a fresh wave of arousal pulsing through him when Papyrus conjured a tongue to swipe against his closed mouth.

Sans opened his mouth to let out a heated breath, and the tongue went right in to lap over his, already formed and glowing, unable to be dispelled while he was this far in. Sans’s breathy noise morphed into a low, wet moan. Just his mouth being penetrated was enough to get all his body’s alarms going, alerting him that he was far past ready to be fucked. His spine arched against Papyrus, clothed pussy pressing up into his brother’s groin.

Papyrus rocked against him, erection rubbing tantalizingly against his pussy through his drenched shorts. When his brother pulled away, it was with a hooded gaze and a hint of a smile playing about his face. Already the absence felt like too much, but Papyrus held him fixed to his position, thumbs still rubbing circles along the bare bones of his femurs.

“You look good like this, Sans.” He smiled, a wicked lilt to his words.

Sans’s breath caught. His pelvis tried lifting up higher, already missing the stimulation.

“F-...fuck...Boss...”

He didn’t know what to ask for like this, but he was pretty sure he already sounded like he was begging.

One of Papyrus’s hands slipped up to work off his shorts, and that seemed far more important than anything else in this moment could possibly be. The seconds felt like they dragged on as the material of his shorts bunched up by his knees before Papyrus pulled further and brought one leg through it. The other side he left, foregoing removing them entirely. Papyrus’s fingers slid up his femurs on the way back, the touch just faint enough to be maddening.

“Is there a problem, brother?” He said, eyelights focused downwards at Sans’s magic.

Not exactly, not now that his shorts were off. Shouldn’t it be? Sans felt his face heat up about a hundred degrees as he registered Papyrus laying eyes on his magic for the first time. Nothing dirty or even sentimental like that came out of Sans’s mouth, though, as he lost one more modicum of control. All he managed were a train of whimpering noises and bucking his hips up.

“Boss...come on...”

Papyrus didn’t respond, instead pushing in closer until he could easily release his hold on Sans’s legs so they fell on either side of his waist. Then, he leaned forward again, using his freed hands to grasp Sans’s arms and place them up by his skull, firmly held to the floor. Like this, Sans was spread open to him entirely, unable to move unless he fought his brother’s hold on him. Papyrus spent a moment looking him over, drinking in the image.

He shifted forward, placing another wet kiss against Sans’s mouth before he trailed off to lick along the side of his jaw. “Do you want me, Sans?”

Sans’s legs twitched eagerly. He was far from wanting to change anything about this position, except maybe for his brother to start moving on him like he had before.

“God. Fuck. I want it so bad.”

...but that wasn’t what Papyrus asked, was it. He’d said he hadn’t wanted it to happen like this. He’d said he was...more than happy to do this. He really...

“I want you...” Sans didn’t make it above a whisper, but it still made his soul ache somewhere deep. An hour ago Sans would’ve taken it from any monster in the bar, but right now he only wanted Papyrus to do it.

Despite having spoken so quietly, his brother must have heard him because he mumbled something Sans couldn’t catch against his neck and pulled back to look at him with a face tinged red. Sans only had an instant to catch that expression before Papyrus kissed him again, soft and slow, tongue licking into him and body pressing down tight to his. This close, Papyrus’s cock rubbed up against his pussy once more and just the weight of it against him made a dribble of wetness drip out of him.

As the kiss broke, Sans breathed out unevenly, the grinding both too much and too little.

“Ah-hh-h please rub it on me, rub it on me more please, I need it, fuck...”

Papyrus obliged.

He lifted himself up far enough that their chests were no longer touching but Sans was still pinned firmly to the floor by Papyrus’s hands on his. The angle allowed his brother more room to move, and Papyrus used it to rock his pelvis down on Sans’s. After being teased for so long, the first solid brush of Papyrus’s cock against him was enough to have him gasping, and this time his brother didn’t stop. Papyrus found a rhythm and continued to grind down into him, Sans’s wetness quickly darkening the front of his own pants.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Sans’s pelvis was already jerking upwards from how close he was. Papyrus had found an amount of pressure that was exactly right. But just when it seemed like Sans would finally find relief, his brother stopped. His pussy throbbed as Papyrus pulled away, a sticky line of wetness connecting them before snapping as his brother moved far enough back.

“I can see you twitching, Sans.” Papyrus’s voice was rough and low, making Sans shiver at the sound of it. His brother rearranged his hold on Sans’s arms, moving so that both of Sans’s wrists were pinned with only one hand while the other was free to wander lower.

Papyrus’s thumb roughly swiping along his swollen lips wasn’t enough to match the feeling of his cock, so even as his brother repeated the motion a few more times, each touch only left him feeling more desperate at the end of it. When Papyrus used two fingers to spread his lips apart, it made him tremble.

“You’re dripping.”

One of Sans’s legs fell to the side, exposing him more. He couldn’t be upset about not finishing, when it meant that this, whatever it was, was lasting longer. Sans had to try a couple times to speak.

“I’m— haa...pretty sure it’s your fault at this point...Boss...”

“Oh? Is that so?” Papyrus teased as he pushed a single, gloved finger inside of him, “Does the thought of me working you open get you wet, brother?”

As he spoke, Papyrus angled his hand so that his thumb continued to rub through the slick on his lips while simultaneously inserting a second finger. It went in easily, and Papyrus began to slowly pump inside of him.

It wasn’t enough.

Sans couldn’t help but whimper.

“Yes...”

“Does the feeling of my fingers inside of you make you want more?” He taunted, moving his thumb up to brush near his clit without actually touching it. That got something out of Sans that sounded dangerously close to a sob.

“Fuck. Yes yes yes...”

“Is this not enough, brother?” He asked, slipping a third finger in with a vicious thrust, “Would you rather I fuck you instead? Would you rather be filled with my cock?”

Sans was grateful at least that Papyrus provided him with so much material, because he didn’t think a single coherent request would make it out otherwise, and he’d be stuck in a frictionless hell.

“Please fuck me.” He raised his hips so his pussy swallowed the fingers deeper. “Please fill me with your cock. Boss. I want that inst...instead.”

“Hmm...” Papyrus stopped all motion, stilling his fingers inside of Sans and no longer circling his clit, “Well. If you insist.”

He pulled out, making Sans clench reflexively around the sudden emptiness inside of him. His brother shifted until he was sitting back on his knees, releasing his hold on Sans’s arms entirely and towering over him with his impressive height. He reached down towards his belt, clinking the buckle open and undoing it before pulling the belt easily through the loops with one tug. He tossed it to the side, unlike his usually orderly way of going about things, far more concerned with working his pants open next.

As the zipper came undone, the fullness of Papyrus’s dick fell into his hand. Sans watched as Papyrus stroked it, his own wetness still on his brother’s gloves.

In spite of his desperation, Sans couldn’t help but return just a little bit of the same treatment.

“You uh. You been enjoying this a lot, Boss?”

Papyrus froze in his motions, a light flush working its way onto his face. A moment passed before it was replaced with a smirk, his gaze narrowing down at him, “Careful, brother. There’s other more bothersome holes I can find my relief in while you keep trembling in desperation for me.”

Sans’s grin actually grew.

“I ain’t allowed even a little tease that you’re rock fucking hard?”

“Oh, you can tease all you like,” Papyrus said and, despite his words, his tone was forbidding, “I just hope you’re willing to face the consequences.”

Papyrus returned to his earlier position, this time with his cock there to take the place of his fingers. But he didn’t put it inside of Sans just yet. First, he made a show of gripping himself from the base, bewildering Sans entirely. Then, he pressed closer, letting the head of his dick rest at the top of his mound.

His brother rutted there slowly, the friction irritatingly little in comparison to what Sans had gotten earlier. It still made heat rush anew to his face, and he tried to find his grip on the carpet beneath him as his brother continued the motion. Papyrus slipped further down, brushing past Sans’s clit and collecting wetness as he rubbed against his pussy.

“Well, Sans? Are you ready to accept your punishment?”

Sans’s eyes fluttered at the attention, as small as it was.

“Ffffuck. Yes.”

Whatever Papyrus was planning, Sans was pretty certain he could face it. It didn’t hurt that Papyrus promising to punish him made Sans feel indescribably hot.

“Good.” His brother said, simple and succinct.

He pushed into Sans just a second later, filling him up instantly. Far more than his fingers had. The feeling of it had his soul thudding hard against his ribcage, Papyrus stretching him out so perfectly around his cock. It felt even better than when his brother had been simply rubbing off against him save for the fact that Papyrus wasn’t moving.

“I hope you’re ready, brother.”

For a second Sans thought Papyrus meant that maybe the punishment was that he just wouldn’t move at all. But then his brother twitched inside of him and Sans didn’t have even a moment to consider what that could mean before a flood of warmth started to fill him up from the inside.

“Oh fuck oh fuck—”

Sans’s eyes rolled up, his hands clawing hard into the carpet as he felt his orgasm overtake him, pussy squeezing onto Papyrus’s cock in response to the gush of fluid. Sans was barely able to think about how Papyrus _knew_ as he was carried away by that feeling, how dirty it felt and how incredibly good.

His brother continued pissing into him as Sans came, the liquid filling in around his cock and then proceeding to leak out once there was no longer any room inside of him. It was warm and it tingled where the stream hit against his walls, and the way Papyrus groaned as he relieved himself inside him made Sans shudder harder as the aftershocks rocked through his frame.

Sans twitched under him, the beginnings of a sloppy grin stretching over his face. Something made him reach up and grab around Papyrus’s ribs to clutch the fabric of his shirt.

“Ohhh...Boss...”

“You—” his brother started, seemingly at a loss, “You really did like it. That’s fucking filthy, Sans.”

It didn’t seem to dull his arousal any though. In fact, Papyrus was still hard and full inside of him, even as the stream of warm fluid died to a stop. Sans gripped tighter at his shirt, keening a little as his brother pulled out of him.

The piss that had been stoppered inside of him by his brother’s cock rushed out, pouring down onto the carpet beneath him. Sans could see Papyrus eye it with distaste and knew that at some point after this, he’d be the unlucky one put on cleaning duty. But, for now, Papyrus flicked his gaze away from the mess on the floor and back towards the mess he’d made of Sans’s pussy.

“Disgusting.”

“Yeah...” Sans agreed blearily, still coming down from the high of release.

“You genuinely enjoyed that,” Papyrus laughed, “It wasn’t just your heat making you desperate for it. You _liked_ it.”

“I-I...” Papyrus wouldn’t have pissed in him if he actually thought that was disgusting, right? “Yeah...sorry...”

His apology seemed to give his brother pause, and Papyrus’s amused expression slipped a little. It morphed into something more considering as Papyrus stared down at Sans’s spread legs. His brother raised a hand up to his mouth and bit onto the bottom of his glove, pulling it off with his teeth. Then, with his bare hand, he reached back down to rub at Sans’s wetness, mixing it in with the fluid still dripping out of him.

Papyrus looked up at Sans again, serious as he took himself back in hand and realigned himself. The wet press of his cock against Sans’s leaking pussy probably felt better than it strictly should have.

“It’s fine,” He said, and it almost sounded like an apology itself, “I only did it because I...I overheard you. Earlier.”

Oh. Oh fuck. Sans froze in space and time until it occurred to him how ridiculous it would be to be embarrassed by that at this point. His brother had literally just peed in him.

“Uh. Then you. You wanted? Um...”

Luckily for him, Papyrus was also a little awkward. “You seemed so eager, I guess I just...wanted to hear you sound like that again. For me.”

“Oh,” Sans said out loud this time. “I...” Wait, Papyrus had heard what he said in the bar and _liked it?_ Sans suddenly felt like he understood why Papyrus made such a big deal over Sans liking something weird. “Y-you wanted me to...to say things like...?”

Papyrus squared his shoulders, eyelights blazing, “You’ve always had a knack for being filthy, brother.”

Papyrus _liked_ it. Sans felt like his face had caught on fire from that look. A half-nervous, half-amused giggle came out of him before he could cohesively respond.

“For you, huh Boss? So you wanna be the one to use me and pump me full of cum?”

The sharp inhalation from his brother confirmed that Papyrus was definitely into it. Sans’s words seemed to prompt his brother to reach out again and grab onto one of Sans’s femurs, pushing it to the floor and eyeing his glistening mound. “Well,” Papyrus said, a challenging gleam in his eyes, “I got this far, didn’t I?”

Papyrus clasped Sans’s other femur with his free hand and then used his hold on both legs to drag Sans flush against his cock once more. Sans could feel how hard his brother still was, dick throbbing against his wet folds with every slight motion. “I’ve already thrown you to the floor. Guess all that’s left is fucking you to oblivion.”

Sans lost all control of his words at that announcement, only a speechless garble coming out as he put together the total unreality of his little brother turning his own dirty talk back on him, and the filthily satisfying way he could feel him rock hard against him. In place of a better response, Sans opted for moving his hands from Papyrus’s ribs to hold his upper arms instead.

That turned into an even more dangerous feeling. Subtle as it was, the change in position made a hot blush seep over Sans’s face. There was definitely something more...romantic about it.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Papyrus noticed the shift in mood as well but his touch felt even gentler. He leaned in closer to Sans, the faint heat of his body adding to the already heightened warmth of his own. Sans could feel Papyrus slowly rubbing the length of his cock against him, ramping up a slower build of tension this time. When he finally pushed into Sans again, it was unhurried and welcomely tender.

Right after his orgasm, the soft treatment felt amplified with every touch, so that with each rock of their hips together, Sans let out a noise like a croon.

Papyrus continued to keep an even pace, steady in the way he pushed in and out of Sans’s tightness. He pressed his face against the side of Sans’s neck and kissed him there, brief and sweet. He followed it with a nip against the bone before dragging his tongue over the area to soothe the hurt.

“Fuck, Sans...” He groaned.

Sans’s hands scrabbled up Papyrus’s arms for a firmer hold, slipping as his brother said his name.

“Boss...” he muttered as he let his skull tilt back, nodding along with each steady push.

“You feel so perfect around me, brother,” Papyrus whispered, breath hot against his bare bones, “Clenching so tightly every time I fuck into you.”

Sans was still making sense of a world where Papyrus said something like that to him. While doing it. It made Sans feel warm, and wanted, and...really, really good. Sans nearly cried from how good it felt when Papyrus hit just the right spot inside.

“Shit, Boss, please use me, use me up...”

He could hear the way Papyrus’s breath caught at his words and could feel it when his brother’s grip tightened against him, squeezing onto his hip bones as Papyrus stuttered in his movement. There was a beat before Papyrus moved down, falling in close to him. He pressed down against Sans so that their chests were pressed together and tilted his head so his mouth was inches from the side of Sans’s skull. “Oh, I plan to.”

He continued with a push into him that made Sans's pussy squelch wetly and his face burn in consequence. The slick noises of Papyrus fucking him seemed louder with every thrust as his brother picked up the pace. The force of each push was enough to repeatedly rock his body back and forth along the carpet, even clinging to Papyrus as he was. He could feel his brother throb inside of him, the walls of his pussy feeling so stretched and so full with each pulse.

It was all too much, the dirty talk, the relief from his heat, the hard feel of Papyrus’s cock as he took care of him. Sans wasn’t thinking as he took initiative for the first time of the night, craning his head forward to kiss Papyrus fully on the mouth.

If the action surprised his brother, it was only for a moment. In the very next, Papyrus kissed him back in earnest, mouth parting to let Sans in and deepen their kiss.

Sans let his mouth trail to Papyrus’s cheekbone, squeezing him with his arms and starting to buck his hips under him to get more friction from each thrust. His face ended up rubbing onto Papyrus’s in a delirious nuzzle.

“Boss...Boss...it feels so good...it’s so good when you pound into me like that...”

He could feel Papyrus’s sharp grin against him, his breathless laughter brushing Sans’s bones. “I can tell from the way your pussy grips onto me that you like it, brother. You said you’d let anyone use you, but you were made for me. And I intend to make good on that claim.”

Sans heard a lewd, staggered moaning noise coming out of his own mouth, felt himself melting into the carpet. It was like Papyrus’s words alone could take care of him through his heat.

“Are you close, Sans?” Papyrus asked, grinding his cock inside of him.

The motion made Sans whimper.

“Yeah...”  

“Then ask me to let you come.” The firmness of his demand was tempered by the way Papyrus brushed another kiss to the side of his face as he said it, “Ask me to take care of you, brother.”

Sans’s breath hitched, his body slipping closer to the edge with each push on his hips. His hands slid down from Papyrus’s back to clutch his arms again.

“Please let me come...please let me come, Boss.”

A smile spread onto Papyrus’s face at that. It was downright sweet in the way it lit up his face, making his eyelights dance. A guileless expression during an act so filthy on all counts. His brother freed a hand to cup at Sans’s face, stroking it with a thumb, “As you wish.”

His brother backed away, tilting up until he was on his knees again with Sans still laid out in front of him. The motion pulled him partway out of Sans, and the emptiness felt unbearable. He couldn’t say anything about it though, not as Papyrus carefully brought each of Sans’s legs up and over his shoulders, repositioning them both till Sans’s pelvis lifted well up off the floor.

“Tell me when you come.” Papyrus directed, and that was all the warning Sans got before his brother pushed roughly back in, taking Sans from wanting to full in less than a second.

“AH!”

Sans’s claws dug into the carpeting, his spine arching from the force of the thrust. He just needed a little more. He was so close he was already seeing stars.

“God, look at you...” Papyrus had changed entirely from the mood he’d set earlier. No longer was he slowly thrusting into Sans, he was fucking him hard, slamming into his well-used pussy with his thickness. His hands held tight onto Sans’s hips as he did so, claws scraping against the bone in a way that made a shiver run up Sans’s spine, “Whining for my cock like this.”  

Sans could hardly believe it either, but something in Papyrus’s tone made him feel doubly desperate. If that had been a hint for him to beg more, it worked a little too well.

“I want it, Boss, your cock feels so good, please, I’m gonna—”

He could feel the effect his words had on his brother. Papyrus throbbed inside of him, a flash of something primal in his eyelights before he was taking hold of each of Sans’s femurs and spreading them further apart, leaving Sans completely laid bare. Papyrus stared down at him like that for a moment, focused on where they were connected, and then resumed thrusting into Sans, holding his legs in that open, vulnerable position.

Like this, Papyrus felt even bigger than before as he continued fucking him. It felt like too much, having him staring down at Sans and being so full of his girth and aching from the force of his motions.

“I’m going to come in you, Sans,” Papyrus promised, breathy and low, “I’m going to fill every inch of you with me.”

Sans let out a whimper, a pitiful, wavering sound that summed up how very much that was it for him. The wet, undulating contractions of his own release almost took him by surprise, but he remembered his brother’s instruction.

“I’m coming...” he whined out in a voice just as soft, after everything still managing to feel abashed that he’d come just from Papyrus telling him he was going to finish inside him.

“Good.” Papyrus replied.

The feeling of Sans’s walls squeezing and pulsing around him must have been enough, because it didn’t take much longer for Papyrus to start to groan and stutter in his movements. With a few more thrusts, his brother made good on his promise and Sans was full once more, Papyrus’s come warm and thick inside of him.

Sans felt his toes curling from the flood of sensation, pumping into him and seeping out around his brother’s cock, some already dribbling down the outer lips of his pussy to where he was sure it was going to make another stain on the carpet. Sans opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but for a moment he just let his tongue in the air to breathe, soaking in everything about how this felt. The tight edge of his heat was finally ebbing, undeniably given satisfaction.

“Ohh...Papyrus...”

His brother froze against him at the exhalation, staring with something close to shock. But his expression melted and in the very next second he was gathering Sans up into his arms and pulling him into a searing kiss. It seemed almost unprompted until his brother spoke again.

“I like the way it sounds when you say my name like that.” There was an unmistakeable fondness in his smile as he pulled back. “Perhaps we’ll have to keep it in mind for next time.”

“Y...yeah...,” Sans breathed, reaching his limit for how many times a night he could burst into flame.

“How are you feeling now? Any better?”

Inarguably so, in more ways than he could really count.

“Uh, yeah, it’s. The heat’s gone down a lot...” Sans gripped at Papyrus like he was in danger of floating away. “That...felt really, really good...”

“Of course it was good,” Papyrus harrumphed, but his tone was soft as his grip around Sans changed into a tight hug, “I’m more than capable of helping you through your heat, brother.”

Next time. Papyrus had said next time. But they couldn’t do this again. Right? Sans tried to collect himself, to find the words he would need to tell his brother, because clearly Papyrus had a different kind of idea about things. Except, the words were blocked by a flood of other thoughts. How a million doors opened because Papyrus felt this way about him. How this didn’t have to be just one secret night.

...so long as they kept their curtains drawn.

Was letting Papyrus do this a mistake?

“Boss...so...how long have...? I mean...why?”

He didn’t have to clarify. He could tell as much by the way his brother tensed. “A...while.” Papyrus said, vague but firm enough that Sans got the impression he wouldn’t elaborate even if pushed. “And what do you mean, why? Because I wanted to. Because you needed me.”

Sans’s mouth stayed open for a moment before snapping shut. What could he even say to that?

“Sorry I’m stupid, Boss.”

Papyrus snorted, pressing his face into Sans’s neck, “It’s been years, Sans. I’m used to it by now.”

“Heh.”

In place of any other feeling that might have been appropriate after a wild transgression like this, Sans was filled with a strange elation. He felt like he had something to look forward to, even if he had to look forward to this damn week a hundred more times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd do it. (Leech)  
> You know he had to do it to us. (Type)
> 
> 0netype ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType)|[Tumblr](http://0netype.tumblr.com/))  
> McLeech ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis)|[Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for irredeemable filth in the form of highly consensual sexual negotiations. What is this mysterious book the title speaks of???
> 
> Chapter warnings in the endnote.

Sans had probably let this go too far. It didn't feel right to call his heat an excuse for his behavior, not when he'd spent plenty of heats in solitude before. Now every time he started getting even a little warm, he prevailed on his brother to treat him to a quickie, even if Papyrus was on his way out the door to patrol duty.

Now, though, it was even worse, because he was thinking of asking for more than that. Their play the first time had stuck in Sans's mind in such a way that he found himself thinking about it in the wee hours of the morning when he'd kicked the covers off himself from overheating, thinking about it when he was washing up in the shower and let his fingers sneak down to his pelvis, and maybe worst of all, thinking about it while looking right at his brother when they were in a room together. Papyrus warning Sans that he was going to 'punish' him played over and over in the masturbation material reel inside his head.

Sans still couldn't quite believe he'd reached a point in his life where he thought things like that about Papyrus of all monsters. He'd always thought Papyrus was attractive, but in a sort of appreciative way, objective. This week called into question all the times Sans had enjoyed Papyrus touching him with a stray hand, every time he'd been pleased to do what Papyrus told him to do. It rewrote his whole family history in a filthy way that Sans was half intrigued by and half mournful about.

He was so messed up, wanting to get Papyrus involved in this. To keep doing it. And yet, some part of him wanted to find a way to frame this so it wasn't a bad thing, that this was something they were both allowed, for entirely selfish reasons. He wanted to not think about how it was wrong and just enjoy himself.

And there was no denying that with the level of trust already between them, it brought up so many more possibilities for sex that, if Sans were completely honest with himself, he wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to do with him.

“Hey Boss, have you ever thought about, like...role plays and shit?”

His brother froze in place where he was showing Sans his system for organizing socks by colour and size, “...why are you asking?”

“Um,” Sans squirmed, already feeling the wetness of heat coming back. They hadn’t had sex for almost twelve hours, and that was apparently long enough. “I was kinda...starting to heat up again, and I guess I was just...thinking about it...” Sans had actually started to get used to casually mentioning the progress of his heat cycle to his brother, an idea that would have mortified him before. But what had he expected, Papyrus to make fun? His brother was always almost exceptionally appropriate, and this turned out to be no different.

Papyrus straightened up, slowly placing his socks back into his drawer before reaching out towards another drawer and pulling it open. He rifled around inside of it for a moment and pulled out a small red leather-bound book. He spun on his heel back towards Sans and took a seat next to him where he sat on Papyrus’s bed.

“As a matter of fact,” he started, flipping the book open to reveal dozens of handwritten pages, “I’ve made...notes about many concepts that interested me.”

“Oh my god, Boss.”

“It’s important to be prepared!”

“No, I just, I mean. It’s impressive.”

“Of course it is. I’ve noticed that many of these ideas require careful forethought and planning in order to maximize their potential.” Papyrus went on, only the barest hint of colour to his cheekbones from Sans’s praise betraying his otherwise perfect calm. “There’s a few in here that I think you might like...did you have anything in mind specifically, though?”

Sans leaned over to look.

“A few I might like, huh...?” Sans shifted so he was awkwardly cross-legged, suddenly worried he’d mark up Papyrus’s bed. “I guess I was thinking, like...burglar, or...some kinda...like someone sneaking in and...” Sans’s face was starting to feel like the surface of the sun, and he wasn’t sure it was all just from his heat.

His brother didn’t seem to need him to clarify any further, however. With what little Sans had said, Papyrus was already flicking through pages until he stopped and pointed at one in particular, the title big and bold. “Home Intruder with Rich Backstory. This is an excellent choice. I’ve already done nearly all the required research for it.”

The page his brother pointed at was packed full of notes and, what looked like possible diagrams and illustrations? There were quick doodles with descriptive paragraphs beside them detailing exactly what the scenes were meant to portray. And. One part in specific seemed like...character notes?

“What kinda research exactly, bro?” Sans didn’t know there was anything that could be researched about making up a sex fantasy.

“Well, if you want it to be believable you have to really get into the lives of the characters that’ll be involved. I suppose it’d be simpler on your part since you’d be playing...you. But, beyond character guides, there’s notes on activities to try out and things to avoid and just general notes on safewords and—” Papyrus stopped. He flipped the book closed, one finger still inside like a bookmark, before turning to face Sans. “We don’t have one.”

“Have...?”

“A safeword, Sans.” Papyrus frowned, expression going tense. “We haven’t really discussed any sort of boundaries at all.”

“Oh...but it’s not like you ever go too far, and I mean, if I didn’t want something I could just say no...” Sans stopped, more fully appreciating that Papyrus really did know what a ‘home intruder’ scenario implied. “Unless I...didn’t mean it when I said it...oh...”

“My apologies, brother. I should have laid out the ground rules even before our first encounter. I suppose I was...distracted. Though, of course, that’s no excuse.”

Sans pat his brother on the arm.

“Jeez Boss, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Even so...we should discuss it now if we’re planning on engaging in more complicated scenarios.” Papyrus placed the book to the side, shifting in place so he had his whole body turned towards Sans, giving him his full attention. “Do you have any hard limits I should know about? Things that you absolutely would not enjoy no matter what the context?”

“Oh.” Sans had never actually had to think about it. What kinds of things might come up if they did this? That was just like the Boss, to know all the details about something and be truly prepared. “I guess I’m...not actually crazy about the idea of getting, like, beat up? Or choked for real,” Sans tugged at the spiked choker around his neck, half of his teeth showing in a sideways grin. “...despite appearances.”

Papyrus nodded. “I will make a note of it. And if there are any new limits you discover, either while thinking them over on your own time or even during the middle of a scene, you should let me know immediately. Though I suppose in order to inform me during, we will need to establish our safeword.”

“Right...” What exactly were the criteria? Were there right and wrong safewords? “Did you have any, uh, written in that book too?”

“I did think of several...some likely a little too ridiculous for practical use. In the end, I thought simple might be best and went with ‘blue’ for ‘stop’ and ‘orange’ for ‘go’. We can diversify them further if we need to do so in the future. Unless you had ideas of your own?”

“Heh. Boss. You know you shouldn’t tempt me to put words in your mouth, unless you want the safeword to be Fartmaster.”

“Ugh.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. “Fine then. If there are no objections, we’ll use my suggestion.”

His brother got up off of the bed, picking up his book as he went. He walked over to his closet, pulling the door open and bending slightly to reach around inside. Papyrus retrieved a box after a moment, shutting the closet door once he had it out and then placing it on the floor. He reopened his book and, presumably, flipped back to the appropriate page.

“I believe I already have most of the required equipment, but I’ll give it another look just to make sure...” He glanced up at Sans. “How soon would you like to do this?”

“Equip—?” Sans cut himself off from his shock. Whatever adventure Papyrus had planned out in this much detail, presumably with his usual extra enthusiasm, Sans kind of wanted to be surprised. “Would...tonight...work?”

Papyrus leveled a look at him that was positively predatory, smirk curling up on his face. “Tonight would be just fine.”

 

*** 

 

Sans waited in the kitchen, with his back turned to the entryway. They’d talked about Papyrus sneaking up on him, but Sans wasn’t able to hold still for the time it took to wait, and ended up goofily shuffling along the kitchen cabinets so that his back was perpetually to the entrance.

It wasn’t obvious whether it was his anticipation that made him so attuned to the moment his brother stepped into the room or whether Papyrus had decided to forgo the sneaking entirely, but the sound of his footsteps as he crossed their tiled floor seemed to reverberate loudly as he approached. His boots thudded with every step, sending vibrating jolts up Sans’s spine the nearer he got. But even so, it felt sudden and unforeseen when Sans was pulled back, an arm around his waist and a bone construct at his throat.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Sans felt tingles of excitement from the tips of his fingers down to his groin. The boss was already so into it. And he was...convincing. Sans opened and closed his mouth without reply, not quite having to fake the nerves that paralyzed him at the feigned threat.

“Dangerous thing, leaving your door unlocked like that…” Papyrus’s voice was low and rough already, breath hot against the side of his skull. He tightened his grip on Sans, squeezing around him almost tight enough to be painful. His hand with the attack pressed the slightest bit closer. “For most, that’d be a death wish...but...”

His brother’s hand around his waist trailed downwards, edging at the waistband of his shorts. “I think I like the look of you.”

Sans took quick, short breaths, angling his chin higher as the bone construct drew closer. All it had taken was the mere suggestion for his pussy to form between his legs, the smell of his heat already starting to hang in the air. Sans made some kind of small whimper as it formed, too obvious under his shorts.

Sans could feel Papyrus’s chest rumble as he laughed, pressed as close as they were together. “I thought I smelled something interesting. Tell me, is this why you left your door open? Were you hoping someone would take initiative and give you that fuck you’re so desperate for?”

The colour of Sans’s face deepened a few shades, his mouth hanging open just to breathe. It was difficult to hold back admitting that yes, that was precisely the reason, because that didn’t seem like that fit the situation too well. Would it ruin the mood if he gave in too easily? Papyrus’s voice like that, saying those things, was just about impossible to resist.

“I...”

In one forceful motion, his brother spun him around and slammed him back against the counter, the edge of it digging into the back of his spine. The action was jarring but Papyrus wasted no time in refocusing Sans’s attention. He grabbed Sans’s wrists into one of his hands and pinned them back against the high cabinets while using his free hand to redirect his line of sight, holding Sans’s face still by his chin. Sans was left staring up at his brother, the familiar sharpness of his features shrouded by the sudden dissonance of his new persona...and...

The moustache.

“Pfft.” Sans did his best to maintain a straight face, but the sound still left his mouth.

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at him. “What exactly about this situation is humorous to you?”

“Nothing. You’re a surprisingly handsome home invader.”

He could visibly see his brother’s cheekbones redden at that, but Papyrus’s expression didn’t change. He pressed harder where his hand held Sans’s, scraping them against the wood. “Well, aren’t you lucky then. Getting fucked by someone entirely out of your league.”

“Ow,” Sans squirmed in the rough hold. At first he’d been reacting to the pain, but that comment deserved it more. It wasn’t like Papyrus had to rub that in.

There must’ve been something in his expression because Papyrus’s grip faltered, slackening just the slightest, “...too much?”

He looked concerned, and a hint embarrassed as well. His demeanor had entirely switched from what it was just a moment ago. Somehow, it made the moustache on his face look even more out of place.

“Uh...” Sans was grateful he hadn’t had to break out the safeword for something like that. He looked away. “I mean, you’re not...wrong...” He wiggled his fingers. “But maybe the, uh, slamming me around kinda hurts...”

Papyrus let Sans go entirely, his hand coming down to rest on Sans’s shoulder instead. Then he frowned. “You do know that anything I say in character does not apply to how I really feel, correct?”

Sans shut his mouth and looked down at the floor, feeling even more foolish for letting the words get to him.

There was a momentary pause as his brother waited for him to respond. Seeing that Sans wasn’t about to, however, Papyrus placed both his hands lightly at Sans’s humeri before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his face. “I will be more careful with what I say. And, with how I handle you.”

“Th...thanks, Boss.”

As Papyrus drew back again, there was a considering look in his eye. “Did you want to rest for a bit?”

“What? No, no, I don’t need-” Sans tried for a light laugh, but it probably sounded nervous. “I’m not _that_ bad, come on.”

“It’s... it’s not about being ‘that bad’, Sans.” Papyrus searched Sans’s face, worry plain in his expression. “This is about trusting each other. I need you to trust that I would never do anything that you didn’t genuinely want.” He reached back out to hold one of Sans’s hands in his own, rubbing a thumb against where he’d gripped too tight around his wrist. “And... I need to be able to trust that you’ll _tell me_ when I overstep my boundaries. No matter how small you may think it is. That’s what our safeword is for.”

Sans hadn’t really thought about it as something that went both ways. But Papyrus didn’t actually want to hurt him, they were doing this for fun, so the idea of letting his brother do things he didn’t want just to save his own pride...really was pretty stupid.

“Okay, Boss. Sorry. I’ll, uh, I’ll use it if I don’t like stuff.”

His brother nodded, still stroking his wrist. “So, tell me honestly. Do you want to stop?”

“Nah, I wanna try again.” The touch to his wrist alone was getting a reaction from Sans, oversensitive from his heat so that even, or maybe especially a gentle touch was amplified. “Besides, I can’t resist you when you’re wearing that.”

Papyrus let a hand drift up to his face, touching the fake hairs with surprising delicacy. It was possible that he had missed the teasing lilt behind those words entirely. He cleared his throat, “Yes. Well. I did put a lot of forethought into this so. I’m glad you appreciate it.”

A lot of forethought...come to think of it, Papyrus hadn’t brought anything else in with him that Sans could see. It couldn’t be that the moustache _was_ the equipment he’d referred to?

This time, when Papyrus touched Sans again, it was with clear purpose. He placed one hand at Sans’s back, pulling him flush against him, while the other wandered up to his face, thumb working into the space of his jaw and parting his mouth. “Now then...shall we get back to it?”

Sans’s pussy gave a twinge of renewed interest at the contact.

“Y...yeah, um. Orange.”

“Good,” Papyrus murmured, his smile going from soft to heated in an instant, “I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough. Your poor pussy must be drenched by now.”

He followed the comment up with a shift of his hips, moving so that Sans’s legs were spread on either side of his leg in between them. Papyrus bent his knee and pressed it into him, just the slightest bit of pressure to drag the fabric over the wetness gathering there. With Sans’s mouth still parted, it was easy for his brother to lean in and slip his tongue into Sans’s mouth, licking into him, wet and warm, while his thumb remained firmly in position to keep Sans from drawing his mouth closed again.

Sans twisted his legs around Papyrus’s knee, only accomplishing more friction. The grinding was making him moan low into his brother’s mouth as he kissed him. He ended up closing his eyes, trying to get himself back into the mindset of the scene. He was in heat. He’d left the door open and got caught by a stranger, and now he was at his mercy. Sans felt an embarrassing squirt of wetness soak into his brother’s knee while he rubbed there.

“I like that enthusiasm,” Papyrus said, pulling back enough to smirk against his mouth, “So, I’ll reward you with a choice. Would you rather I bend you over and fuck you on the countertop or would you rather be spread out on the floor?”

“Bend me over,” Sans pleaded automatically, only a second later snapping his mouth shut in embarrassment. Playing along with not wanting this was more difficult than he’d really put in for.

“Didn’t even need to think about it, hmm? Not even a bit of hesitation.” Papyrus smoothed over Sans’s slip-up, bringing it back into the scene. He flipped Sans back around, pushing him face forward onto the counter, taking care to be much softer this time around. He pressed in from behind Sans, enough so that he could easily feel the heat pooling at his brother’s groin as his magic started to take shape. “Guess you really did want someone to walk in and take you. Fuck you until you were dripping cum down your thighs.”

Sans shivered. This time it was his heat that made him impatient enough to grind back with his magic, too eager to feel something after stopping and starting.

“Maybe. A little...” he said weakly, trying to peek behind him.

“Then it’s a good thing I found you isn’t it, my lovely little whore?” Papyrus’s magic had fully taken form now. Sans could feel it pressing into him from behind, hard and hot and just a few layers away from being right up against him. It seemed like his brother had infinitely more patience than him however, as he didn’t make a move to get any closer, simply rutting lightly against him right where he was.

“I want to hear you beg for me.”

Sans was already beginning to lose himself a little, for a second nothing registering but feverish warmth and wetness, desperation, and his brother’s hard cock pressing into him the answer to all his problems. He whimpered, one leg lifting like he was going to kick out, but he only ended up squirming uselessly again.

“I, fuck, please...” His face rubbed into the counter, spreading some drool on it. “I’m...I really need it...”

“Oh, is that right? You want me to fill you up?” The noise from Papyrus’s zip coming down sounded far louder than it had any right to be, “Maybe I ought to use you as my own personal toilet. How would you feel about that?”

Sans felt like he’d been zapped stupid by a ridiculous spike of arousal, probably his whole body lighting up a deeper shade of red. It was incredibly dangerous for Papyrus to know his kinks so well. Sans didn’t manage to get much of an answer out except for another involuntary twist of his legs.

“Gg...” he said into the countertop, shorts so soaked through it barely felt like they were covering anything anymore.

His brother moved in closer, letting the weight of his dick lay against the back of Sans’s sacrum through his shorts. His fingers trailed downwards, pressing in through the fabric and toying with the wetness there while rubbing against his tailbone. “If verbal answers are proving difficult, maybe you should try showing me how much you’d like that.”

Papyrus leaned forward, the long length of his body easily encompassing Sans from above, his arms coming down on either side of him. “Why don’t you undress for me?”

For the first time during the game, Sans found the appeal to making Papyrus work a little harder for it. Sans pulled against the hold.

“Don’t...don’t use me as a...toilet, don’t do that...”

There was a tense second where Papyrus froze, entirely unresponsive. In the very next however, he relaxed with a low, breathy laugh. “You were so eager for it just a second ago…I find it hard to believe in your sudden change of heart. Especially with you squirming underneath my cock like this with your pussy dripping wet.”

His brother brought his hands down to Sans’s shorts, thumbing into them with ease. “Maybe I just need to give you a little incentive.”

He tugged at them roughly, dragging them past Sans’s hips and part-way down his femurs before letting gravity do the rest. The fabric was drenched and heavy, falling down to his ankles with a wet slap against the kitchen tiles. It left the heated magic of his pussy completely exposed, the cool air of the room almost uncomfortably icy on his conjured flesh.

“Look at you...I can practically see you throbbing. Are you still going to pretend that you don’t want this?”

Sans squeezed his legs together, although from that angle he was almost certain it made his pussy stand out more.

“No...I can’t help it.”

“Then...” Papyrus said, voice so soft it was a wonder Sans heard it at all. As it was, it felt like every syllable was shooting straight down his spine, teasing at every vertebrae. “Why don’t you just give in?”

Sans rubbed back against Papyrus’s crotch again, this time only half aware he was doing it until he caught the noises he’d started making in his throat. He was getting more desperate, and the longer this kept up the harder it would be to hold back.

“I need it...” he whined.

“There’s a good whore. Honest at last.”

Papyrus rocked against his sacrum a few more times before he let his cock slip into the slick between Sans’s legs, readying himself with the wetness from Sans’s pussy. He brought one hand back to hold his length in hand, pushing only slightly past Sans’s folds and teasing at the threshold.

“I want you to use your hands and hold yourself open for me.”

Sans shook his head, but his hips bumped backwards again, trembling with need.

“No? It’d be a shame to waste this all over the back of your spine,” Papyrus drawled, pulling away from him, “But if you don’t want it in you, I can still enjoy the sight of my piss dripping off your bones.”

A dirty thrill captivated Sans, at the idea of getting punished like that, and he curled up his fists in front of him, though he couldn’t resist sliding one foot to spread his legs just the slightest bit wider behind him.

“Don’t. Just fuck me. Don’t do it like this.”

Papyrus shook his head, the motion close enough to feel as he followed it up with a kiss pressed to the top of Sans’s spine. “I’m afraid this is the price of disobedience, sweetheart.”

It felt like too sudden a change when Papyrus leaned up off of him, the solid weight against Sans’s back retreating. His brother stood back and readjusted himself, gripping his cock in hand, the head wet with Sans’s own fluids and glistening under the kitchen lights. Papyrus made eye contact with him, holding his gaze as he started to relieve himself.

Warm liquid splashed against the back of Sans’s spine exactly as his brother has warned, a shiver running through him from the point of impact. Papyrus continued to piss, letting his aim inch downwards until it was spilling over his sacrum and dripping off of it, just narrowly missing his pussy on its descent. The stream angled off to the side until it was trickling down his leg and it felt like his brother had marked every inch of him in it. All except his pussy, which clenched when a stray few drops passed, sliding just pass his clit.

It was driving him crazy. Whatever urges he’d been suffering before, now he felt like he truly couldn’t stand it. He let the side of his face press into the counter, and he reached back with his hands to belatedly hold the opening of his pussy open, his legs still trembling under the leftover streams of warmth.

Papyrus laughed, a deep, hoarse sound that wasn’t doing Sans’s trembling any favours, “It’s a little late for that. Can’t use you like a proper toilet without any piss left, can I?”

He wasn’t done though, that much was evident by the way he hummed as if in thought. His brother took a step closer to him, reaching out and letting his fingers brush against Sans’s stretched folds, dipping shallowly into his pussy, “I do appreciate your attempt at correcting your earlier behaviour though...I can tell you regret your actions.”

His brother leaned back over him, one hand still playing with his pussy while the other balanced him against the countertop. Fingers circling Sans’s clit, he mumbled an offer against the side of his skull, “So, tell me, pet...if not a toilet, how does being my cumdumpster sound instead?”

Sans’s breath came out shaky. It was hard to stay still when he wanted to keep grinding against his brother, the finger on him felt so good.

“Oh god. I want you to blow a load in me. I can’t...stand it anymore.”

Papyrus’s breath hitched as Sans spoke, and he could feel the press of his brother’s cock against his tailbone throb with interest. He removed his fingers and wiped them against Sans’s leg. “I’m going to pump you so full, you won’t be able to wash me out for weeks.”

With the promise growled out, Papyrus took hold of himself again and rubbed against Sans’s wetness twice before pushing into his stretched open pussy. He sank in with ease, Sans’s slickness more than enough to make the passage smooth. He gave a groan as he slipped in deeper, a full body shiver racking through him and consequently through Sans underneath him as well.

Sans gave a long whimper at its entry, barely playing at this point as he rocked his hips backwards. His words came out rapid and muffled into the counter.

“Ah. Uhn. I needta be fucked. I need to be fucked so bad.”

His brother swore at that, body bearing down heavily on top of Sans as he fucked him with renewed vigor, filling him up to the brim before withdrawing just enough to make Sans want it even more. The pace was fast, almost ruthless in how quickly Papyrus kept slamming their hips together, cock stretching him out even further than his fingers could as he held himself open. Sans’s grip was slipping too, phalanges needing to regain purchase with every squirt of slickness that escaped from the mess his brother was making of his pussy, precome dribbling out of him steadily.

“Is—is this what you wanted?” Papyrus panted, not letting up for even a second, “Your pussy tight around my cock while I wear you out? Being nothing but a toy for me to use?”

“Oh fuck,” Sans gave up his hold on his pussy, slipping his fingers out to let Papyrus fill him entirely. He brought his arms back in front of his face on the countertop, bracing himself for Papyrus’s thrusts and simply sinking into enjoying the pure physical fulfillment. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, I wanted it, it’s so good...”

“God,” his brother groaned, pressing into him as best as their positions could allow. Papyrus’s cock made loud, slick noises as he kept that punishing pace, twitching and throbbing deep inside of him. He turned his head enough to press a closed mouth kiss against Sans’s shoulder. “Fuck, Sans. You feel so fucking perfect around me.”

Sans hardly registered that they’d both slipped, he was too caught up in finally getting exactly what he needed, and his brother’s body pressing over him, enveloping him in a warmth he was fairly certain emanated from his pulsing soul.

“Ahh. Boss. Boss...Boss...haa...ah-h...”

Papyrus’s thrusts were finally starting to get a little more erratic, and Sans could tell he was getting close. His brother fucked into him harder, deep enough that it felt like he was testing the limits of what Sans’s magic could take. Papyrus uncurled one hand from where it had somehow wound itself protectively around Sans’s middle and brought it down to his pussy. While he continued to pound into him, Papyrus rubbed firmly at the swollen magic of his clit.

Sans came almost immediately, head tilting back to moan loudly as relief and pleasure washed through him. His pussy kept giving rippling contractions over his brother’s cock as Sans’s noises fell into something like a mess of whines.

“Boss...” he mumbled, “want your cum in me...I wanna fucking drain you dry...”

“ _Fuck_.” Papyrus swore, voice choking off as his body shuddered with release. His brother rocked against him as he came, hips still smacking together. His cum flooded into Sans with a force that instantly made him feel full, even as more continued to pump into him. He could feel it start to drip out of him, dribbling down his clit and onto the tiles beneath them as his brother continued thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm.

Sans almost slipped down and collapsed, the stimulation making him weak.

“Ohh...oh fuck...”

He closed his eyes, concentrating on how good everything felt, his knees almost knocking together as his body started to go limp.

Coming down from his high, his brother seemed to notice how close Sans was to teetering off the edge of the countertop because he re-wrapped an arm around his waist and supported him.

“Careful, brother.” He said, voice gone downright soft in comparison to earlier. Still, he didn’t help Sans up, much more interested in keeping him pressed against the countertop as he started to pepper kisses along his shoulder blades and spine. “You did so well.”

Sans was so oversensitive, he moaned a little just from the kisses. He rolled his head to peer back at his brother.

“Boss? Is that you? I didn’t hear you come in. Listen, I’m really sorry, but I just cheated on you with this super dashing burglar...I couldn’t help it, I’m too weak-willed...”

At first, Papyrus looked confused. Then his expression quickly morphed into exasperation, followed by a smug little smile. “Cheated on me with a burglar, huh? Would you say that he... _stole_ your heart?”

Sans felt a thud from his own soul.

“Oh god, Boss, you’re amazing.”

Papyrus’s face, though already flush from exertion, went just the slightest shade darker. “I—I already know that, Sans. I don’t need constant reminders.”

He leaned back upright, a hand still against Sans’s back to keep him from tipping over the edge. It seemed like he pulled out with some measure of reluctance, though it was possible the feeling was mitigated by the way his cum slopped out of Sans’s pussy as it clenched when Papyrus backed away. His gaze certainly stayed fixed there long enough. Finally, he turned back to Sans, flipping him around and pulling him up so that they were chest to chest.

“You performed admirably, brother,” he said, sweeping in for another gentle kiss, “Some rest is typically par for the course in these circumstances. What would you like to help you relax?”

Sans felt like he had to reboot his brain after he heard his brother suggesting that he, Sans, relax. Then he was immediately gripped with a greedy compulsion to take advantage of the phenomenon.

“Lying in bed,” he blurted out first. “The really fluffy comforter. Do we have cocoa?”

Papyrus blinked at him, a faint sort of amusement crossing his face. “All of that is simple enough to put together. I’d have thought you’d want to get clean first, though?”

“O...oh.”

Sans briefly looked himself over, like he needed a visual reminder of the piss and cum all over him.

“I guess I...you really think of everything, Boss.” He peeked up at Papyrus. “...shower together?”

From the way his brother’s face lit up red at the suggestion, it was clear that he was reading a little more into it than an innocuous suggestion. “The—the point of you showering is to get _clean_ , Sans. Going in together is-” He trailed off as his gaze wandered downwards, no doubt catching sight of the way Sans’s legs were still faintly trembling, “Though I. Suppose you might need a little help with that...”

“Boss, I. I really don’t think I could go again tonight. I was literally suggesting we both get clean at the same time, as crazy as that sounds from me.” He smirked. “But then, you’re the one telling me to ‘relax,’ so maybe we fucked so hard we switched for a day.”

It used to be that seeing Papyrus get embarrassed was a rare occurrence. Somehow, in the last few days, it felt like he’d seen it more than he had in years. Even now, his brother turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. “That. Sort of phrasing could have confused anyone. Though, it—it doesn’t matter now, in any case. Let’s just go and get cleaned up already.”

Clearly eager to cut the conversation off there, Papyrus scooped Sans up into his arms, supporting his weight easily as he turned out of the kitchen and moved to carry him up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Consensual rape roleplay, more watersports
> 
> Thanks again, the ship keeps afloat on a bed of readers like you, and a powerful, powerful thirst.
> 
> 0netype ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType)|[Tumblr](http://0netype.tumblr.com/))  
> McLeech ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis)|[Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))


End file.
